Talk:Armored Infantry of Acratea
Imperial Guard with Power Armor? While it isn't unheard of, it is only usually Officers who wear it, Carapace armor is usually the Heaviest Armor an Guardsmen will get. But Bolters as the Primary weapon? I can see it being their Favored Basic weapon used by Weapon specialists. But Bolter Ammo is very Rare and harder to get than Plasma or Melta Ammo. Blackdamp (talk) 02:01, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Its like you said to yourself "Hey, I cant find anything original to base my Imperial Guard on, so Im gonna base them on Space Marines" Orkmarine 02:41, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, the powered armor units are really low in number. Although I'll change the Bolter one. And Orkmarine, that was my plan all along. Kind of like you said the same about your Aradian Storm Guard (which are awesome btw), except replaced "Space Marines" with "Steampunk". ^_^ BrotherRaven (talk) 02:49, November 16, 2014 (UTC) alright, above there already are two decent points to be made about this page. now based of power armor technology and the picture of the armor you are using i would actually label that armor as a type of servo-armor, strength enhancing but not nearly as complex and user supporting as power armor (for a good example look up admech Crimson Armor, also the term state of the art power armor should certainly not be used...the mk 8 power armor is the most advanced power armor to date and it's in use by nearly every loyalist SM out there. however there are some surprisingly common power armors in existence, there is actually a power armor designed for working on the hulls of spacecraft. (think the suit Ripley used in alien but as a power armor) so it has power claws and a drill. next onto the weapons. it's alright to put bolters into guardsmens hands...but well lasrifles are far more economic, and for elite guardsmen the hotshot is better suited as their rifles can punch through most armors, leaving only some of hte toughest foes likely to survive, warbosses, Tyranid Warriors ect. (SM think they are so great but their bolters really only work good against foes not in power armor) however for you "special Accratean" weapons, i'd note some of the usage differences in these (a longer lasting tank for the flamer, or perhaps a wider spray of flames. otherwise for the majority of your readers they will simply see this as a pointless attempt to be unique. but with some simple notes of the sort, real reasons the soldiers on the field like these weapons as opposed to the standard guns, you make them something more of your trade mark. often you don't even need to make the gun "better" as that's just armchair thinking, often you just need a gun the soldier feels would serve him best and why he thinks that to make both the soldier and the gun feel like they are full of character and truly interesting. perhaps the lasguns the regiment use often come with underslung shotguns, but the soldiers dislike the shotgun because it over-encumbers the weapon, and instead put a flash-light under their flashlight. or that they switch out the shotgun with small flamers due to fighting orks more often. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 03:20, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the criticism. I really appreciate it. Just one thing though, the only special weapon was the Acratean Pattern Lasgun, the rest were actual canon patterns of weapons. BrotherRaven (talk) 03:25, November 16, 2014 (UTC)